


New Awakenings

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Surprise Ending, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Second chances are a gift. Can Regulus live his to the fullest?





	New Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sing-Me-A-Rare Volume 4. Much love to my Alpha and beta who shall remain nameless for the moment.  
Song Prompt: Hooked on a Feeling - Björn Skifs - Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 1
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended.

The first thing he remembered after the blinding pain of the Dark Lord's potion and Kreacher taking the real locket was the cold stone floor beneath his hands and cheek. But that memory had been nearly five years ago. In the meantime, he had made so many memories in his second chance at life. Including all the memories he's made with the witch standing before him.

It was nearly two years after he disappeared from that cursed cave only to reappear over twenty years in the future within the depths of the Ministry of Magic that he started seeing the witch standing before him. He didn't remember much about the first few days of his new life, but once he was released from the hospital with a clean bill of health, he hunted down the witch who found him. That was when he learned of where he reappeared and the status of the current political climate, it was not in his favour, but he quickly found out that he had people on his side. Influential people, who were not much older than him when he disappeared and who were friends with the current Minister for Magic.

Once they were able to clear his name, he took up residence in a small cottage owned by his family on the coast not too far from Norwich, leaving 12 Grimmauld Place for the young man his brother left it to as he had no desire to live there ever again. Or step foot inside, but once he saw all the renovations that had been done to it, including the removal of his mother's portrait and those traumatising elf heads, he attended events at his childhood home. He was even able to find employment. It wasn't something he ever thought he would do as he never expected to survive the war, but he enjoyed working alongside the witch who became the love of his life.

It was that thought that brought Regulus back to the present. He nervously ran a hand through his short dark hair.

She reached out and grasped his hands. "Reg, is everything okay?"

Looking into her whiskey coloured eyes, he smiled. "Yes," he replied, squeezing her hands in return, "everything is perfectly fine."

"Then what's going on? You look like you're able to be sick."

"I promise nothing's wrong," he replied before realising that she had no idea what she did to him even though they had been together for nearly three years now and it was high time he told her how he felt as he couldn't stop what he felt deep down inside. "Come join me," he whispered as he tugged her towards their sofa.

Once the two of them were settled, facing each other, Regulus reached out and pushed a wayward curl behind her ear. "You're so beautiful, you know that, right?"

At the light blush dusting her cheeks, he knew his compliments over the years had finally got through to her. In the past, she would quickly try to disagree with him, but it didn't deter Regulus.

"I'm not a man of many words, which I know you've figured out long before we ever started dating, but I need to say this." He took a deep breath. "These last three years have seemed like nothing short of a dream for me. Yes, we've had our fair share of arguments, but we work through everything and don't go to bed angry. I thought waking up in St. Mungo's and realising I'd been given another lease on life was the best thing that ever happened to me, but it wasn't. Falling in love with you was, I don't know when it happened, but it did, and I couldn't be happier."

Shifting off of the sofa, Regulus dropped to a knee as he slipped the small, black box from his pocket. Looking up at her, he saw the tears gathering in her eyes, but the smile that broke out over her face told him that they were happy tears.

"Hermione, my love," he glanced down at the box as his fingers fumbled to open it.

Her small hand covering his stopped him in his tracks. "I don't care what it looks like, just ask."

His heart soared at her words. He already knew the answer to his question, but he still needed to hear her say the word. "So, love, what do you say?"

Hermione reached out and carded her right hand through his hair. She gave him a small nod as one word fell from her lips, "Yes."

* * *

Hermione walked down the quiet halls of St. Mungo's, the same as she had been doing the past week. As she was the one who found him, she felt responsible for making sure he was okay. And if that meant just sitting by his bedside as he slept, then that's what she would do.

On her way from the front lobby, she ran into one of his Healers, who told her that they were optimistic that he would be waking soon.

Opening the door, Hermione was greeted with the same sight as the previous days. Regulus Black was still lying unconscious on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

She sat down in the chair next to his bed and grasped his hand that was resting on top of the bedcovers. Hermione didn't plan to stay long this time as she'd had a long day, and a group of them were planning to meet up for dinner in a couple of hours, but she wanted to update him on what the Healer told her.

As she was talking, she felt his fingers twitch in her hand.

"Regulus?" Hermione looked up at him and could see him struggling to open his eyes. She stood up and placed her hand against his cheek. "Don't rush," she whispered. "Just let your body adjust naturally."

"Where am I?" His voice was rough from disuse and the various potions they poured down his throat.

"St. Mungo's," Hermione explained. "You've been here for the past week. Ever since I found you in the Death Chamber, just stay there, and I'll go get your Healer."

Hermione started to step back when his eyes opened. They were the same shade of grey as Sirius' were, she noted.

He flipped his hand in hers and tightened his grip. "Hermione? You're here?"

She tilted her head to the side and stared at him in confusion. "How do you know my name?"

He ignored her question. "What do you mean you found me in the Death Chamber a week ago?" His own eyes reflected her confusion. "That was five years ago."

Her frown deepened. "Oh dear," she pulled her hand out of his, "let me go get your Healer. Hopefully, they will be able to figure out what's happened here."

Regulus watched as she hurried from the room. Something was seriously wrong here, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.


End file.
